Mobile applications that make available lists of inventory for purchase may suffer from a “refresh paradigm” problem in which up to date data on what inventory is actually available is not made available in timely fashion to the phone for display to the end user. It is desirable that any inventory viewed on the phone is actually available for purchase on the server(s), and not already purchased.